


HIGHWAY TO HELL

by yuripanda



Category: Adventure Time, Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Magic, Romance, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuripanda/pseuds/yuripanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multi chapter marcy x bubblegum. How I say marceline met bubblegum. Might be smut in the end we'll see so rated M just in case. Has the same basic plot as the old The Wizard of Oz movie in the beginning but gets very different fast and a dif ending so this isn't a lame dream sequence! Most of the characters will be from Adventure Time and the setting is the Nightosphere instead of Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Skies

HIGHWAY TO HELL

A multi chapter marceline x bubblegum fic. Might be smut in the end we'll see so rated M just in case. A remake of the wizard of oz story with a diff setting and ending so this will not end as a lame dream sequence. Most of the characters will be from Adventure Time and this takes place in the Nightosphere instead of Oz so this is literally one hell of a fan fic. This is basically the untold story of how Bubblegum and Marceline met according to my imagination. I do not own Adventure Time or The Wizard of Oz! I just have crazy ideas that need to come out. If you like this check out my other fics.

Chapter 1: Black Skies

In the land of Ooo the skies were dark. On any other day it was always sunny in the Candy Kingdom in the the colorful candy citizens were doing everyday things that they always did with a cheery smile. Today though the streets were noisy with frightened whispers and shouts and no one was smiling. Bubblegum had heard word that a tornado had been spotted up north and had warned her citizens to tie whatever they could down securely and head to the castle so Peppermint Butler could lead them into the basement to be safe.

The dark sky was all the sign the candy people needed to hurry their candied legs as fast as they could so they could get out of this knew they'd be safe in the castle basement but they all silently worried about the safety of their ruler, Princess Bubblegum, who was on her way from the human village. She had traveled there last minute to help them cure a disease that was killing several of them with one of her still carried a bit of resentment toward the humans.

That was only because they had caused such havoc earlier when they tried to eat her citizens. In the end though Bubblegum was still a kind soul at heart and willing to help others in need. She also knew Finn was very happy to know he was not the only human alive so as a favor to Finn she traveled to help the humans. She thought she had to time to get back home before the storm hit and then she could crowd in her basement with her citizens. Then they'd all be safe from the tornado even if their whole city was destroyed.

The buildings could always be rebuilt so the candy people themselves were all the princess was really worried about Lich had caused alot of trouble lately planning on taking over Ooo by using his magic to create several giant magical tornadoes that he could control. His plan was to cause a lot of destruction to frighten everyone into letting him be king of all Ooo. They would do things his way or if they didn't he would wipe out all the kingdoms one by one until they changed their minds. Billy got an powerful artifact with magic properties from a dungeon that he learned about from ancient texts.

He went looking for it as soon as he heard about the Lich's plans and when he found it he took off after the Lich like he hero he was. When he found him they ended up having a showdown and in the end Billy opened up a portal into space that sucked the Lich into the black, airless void of space. Since the artifact could only be used once the artifact was now a powerless chunk of junk so Billy threw it away after the Lich was gone. Now the world was a bit safer with the Lich floating around for all eternity in space. Most of the tornadoes he made disappeared when he did but the thing is one of them was still on the loose.

Billy had said the Lich was the power source of the tornadoes so with him defeated they would all disappear when they ran out of what little magic power they had already built up. So with no way to defeat this last tornado the only option was to avoid it and wait for it to vanish on its own. Bubblegum knew where it was last seen so she thought with its current travel path that she calculated it would travel she could avoid it and get home safe. Unfortunately for Bubblegum sometimes calculations fail and science isn't enough to defy fate.

Lady Rainicorn streaked through the air as fast as she could with Princess Bubblegum clinging for dear life to her mane. A gigantic tornado had dropped out of the sky suddenly leaving a deep trench in it's wake. "We have to move faster to out run this thing or we'll both be dead. I know you are trying your hardest to be at your fastest but please push a little harder if you can!" Bubblegum shouted above the tornado's howling winds to Lady. Lady Rainicorn's teeth clenched in concentration as she tensed her back muscles trying to fly even an ounce faster but to no avail. The tornado howled and raged behind them sucking all the leaves off the trees as it passed and even started pulling up whole trees as it gained even more speed.

Lady Rainicorn looked over her shoulder and saw how close the tornado was and how fast it was moving now. At that moment she realized there was no way for her to move faster than this thing. Bubblegum realized something really weird was about to happen because the tornado had now started to glow. The winds had become so strong that with a loud rip it had ripped open a black hole right in the middle of the grassy area they were flying over. As Lady Rainicorn looked forward again she noticed too late there was a huge tree flying straight at her face.

"Wiheom!" Lady Rainicorn yelled (which means danger in Korean). Bubblegum screamed as the tree slammed into Lady Rainicorn knocking her into a nearby canyon. On the way down Bubblegum flew off Lady before she landed and ended up flying straight into the black hole which was glowing with a sinister magic. After Bubblegum flew in the black hole closed shut with a pop and disappeared. Lady Rainicorn looked up and saw it disappear but there was nothing she could tornado passed by and when the winds became calm enough Lady Rainicorn flew up out of her hiding place just in time to see the tornado disappear as mysteriously as it appeared.

The air became still and quiet except for the cracking and popping of residue magic left over by the tornado. Somehow as Lady Rainicorn sat in the now empty field surrounded by hundreds of uprooted tree trunks she knew this was just the beginning of something very strange going on in the land of Ooo. The only option left for her was to find Finn and Jake and hope they knew how to get the princess back. Lady Rainicorn had flown as fast as she could toward Jake and Finn's tree house. Going to the candy kingdom for help wouldn't have done any good at all. The candy people were friendly but not exactly the smartest people on the planet except for the princess herself of course. Peppermint Butler would have tried his best to help but he didn't know much of anything about magical things and was clueless about these strange tornadoes.

Lady Rainicorn's only hope was that during one of their crazy adventures Finn and Jake might have learned something about portals or the lich either from Billy or an old book they read that might help. Unfortunately once she got there and explained quickly what had happened neither of the guys knew where Bubblegum might have disappeared to or how to get her back home. As a last effort to figure things out Jake told Lady Rainicorn where Billy lived and told her he might know something that might be useful. Lady Rainicorn didn't know if this would be a wasted trip or not but she couldn't afford to waste any time getting to Billy. If Bubblegum was somewhere dangerous each second might mean the difference between life and death for her. Without another word Lady Rainicorn shot off in the direction of Billy's cave as fast as she could go hoping all the answers she sought would be found when she reached her destination.

NOTE:IN THE NEXT CHAP BUBBLEGUM WAKES UP IN A STRANGE PLACE AND WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE? A BLACK BLUR...A DANGEROUS BEAST...OR A VAMPIRE QUEEN!? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE AND IS SHE HERE TO HELP OR HAVE A PINK SNACK? HMMMM MAYBE BOTH ;p STAY TUNED!


	2. THE RED SLIPPERS(revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum finds herself in a whole new place full of strange beings and sinister magic after just escaping the magic tornado created by the lich in Ooo. As they say out of the frying pan and into the fire. Things are about to get wicked fast lucky for her she might find some unlikely allies in this new land.

Chapter 2: THE RED SLIPPERS(updated)

A QUICK NOTE: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS AT A ANIME CON IN EVANSVILLE INDIANA THEY HAVE ONE EVERY YEAR. BUSY WITH THAT ALL THREE DAYS OF THE CON BUT NOW ITS OVER SADLY BUT IN JUNE THERE IS ONE IN PADUCAH SO IM HAPPY WOOTZ. ANYWAYZ NOW I CAN GET BACK TO FINALLY CONTINUING THIS STORY. IN THE END IT WILL HAVE ABOUT FIVE OR SIX CHAPTERS BUT FOR NOW HERE IS CHAP 2 FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. LEAVE ME FOLLOWS AND FAVES I LOVE MY FANS LONG TIME. :p I use the lyrics to Boston by Augustania in this chap I don't own the rights to the song just saying. MOST OF THIS WHOLE FANFIC WILL BE FROM BUBBLEGUMS POV EXCEPT FOR THE PARTS WHERE IT SHOWS WHATS HAPPENING WITH HER FRIENDS WHILE BUBBLEGUM IS GONE. BACK TO THE STORY...

Billy sat in his cave with his face in his hands. He had been a hero many times in Ooo saving everyone from countless threats including several attempts by the Lich to take over or destroy the world. Countless times he had returned from his quests to conquer villians to the sound of clapping as a parade was thrown in his honor when word of his return reached Ooo. Most recently Finn and Jake had been doing all the rescuing giving Billy some rare opportunity to get some much needed rest. Of course Finn and Jake were just youngins compared to Billy so they hadn't seen half the crazy biz Billy had and they didn't know anything about the mysteries of magic.

That is why when things got really freaky in the land of Ooo and no one had answers on how to even begin to get things solved they always ran to looked up to him as a hero to always come running in the nick of time to save the day like a knight in a fairy tale when all hope was lost. Unfortunately real life wasn't a fairy tail and things didn't always end up perfectly fine in the end. Billy had lost enough friends in the past to know you can save some of the people all the time or you can save all the people some of the time. One thing you can't do is save all the people all the time.

That was one of the truths Billy had to learn growing up doing the job of a hero. One day he even lost his own parents when he was off saving a friend from a tentacled acid spitting slime monster that crawled out of a lake. He will never forget that empty feeling of bottomless sorrow he felt when he got back home to find it burned to a charred heap and seeing his parents scorched bodies laying in the rubble. While he was gone saving one life an evil demon had appeared and taken the lives of both his parents right under his nose before he even knew what Rainicorn had come to his cave seeking him hoping for him to know exactly what to do to get her friend Princess Bubblegum back to Ooo where she belonged.

Billy had some knowledge about portals but there was no way to know where one leads once it closes. If Billy had the magic to open his own portals he couldn't even help without knowing where to open a portal to. In the end he had to tell Lady Rainicorn the was no way to save Bubblegum from our side of the portal. If she was going to get back she'd have to find someone to help her wherever she ended up. If they knew how to open portals and knew where Ooo was as well as had enough heart to want to help they could get Bubblegum back in no time at all.

That was a lot of ifs though and the chance of her ever returning were getting slimmer and slimmer by the only option was just to wait and see if Bubblegum could figure things out on her own after all she was the smartest princess in all the land of Ooo. That was the only encouragement Billy could offer Lady Raincorn as she walked out of his cave with her forehead creased with worry. With one last look behind her at Billy and a mumbled thank you in Korean she flew off leaving Billy alone surrounded with his thoughts and dusty treasures of past adventures. Billy sat down on a ale barrel that he had turned upright and whispered to himself, "It's all up to you now Bubblegum."

BUBBLEGUM'S POV

I shrieked as soon as I saw myself hurtling toward the black hole. The swirling winds coming off the tornado were so loud I doubt Lady Rainicorn ever heard me. The last thing I remember happening before I blacked out is I was turning end over end through the air and then I got hit hard in the head by a rock. As I drifted through the black hole my vision was dark and blurry and I knew I was about to lose consciousness. I don't know how long I lay in that state.

When I finally came back into consciousness I felt very dizzy and my head throbbed with pain. I wondered if it was swollen where the rock hit but as I felt around my skin felt smooth even though it stung. With major effort I willed my mind to focus on the pain hoping it would help my surroundings to stop spinning every time I moved. I noticed I was sitting on a large object but ignored it for I closed my eyes once more and opened them again slowly I found I could now see clearly.

My eyes opened wider than I had previously even thought possible. I had no idea where I was but it definitely was not my kingdom or any other place in Ooo I had ever seen. I was inside some kind of strange barrier but this dark, opaque dome reached for miles and miles it seemed. Inside the dome and all around me was a rocky land and all the land was red with magma pools dotting here and there in the distance. I had landed on a mountain it seemed so I had an eagle's eye view of everything even far in the distance.

I realized since I didn't know where I was or how to escape I might have to travel a far distance to search for a way out. This meant memorizing as much of this strange landscape as I could would be the best option for me. I had such a good view of all the land I would have to traverse but had no paper to draw a map on luckily my memory is very good. I could also see houses of all shapes and colors huddled together in bunches between the stalagmite like rocks on the ground. The view wouldn't have been so shocking if it hadn't been for the beings walking,floating,flying,hopping,and crawling between the houses.

They were of every grotesque shape that you'd only see in nightmares and the scary movies Finn and Jake sometimes find and show everyone. Throbbing balls of living flesh covered in eyes floated slowly though the air while gargoyle looking things and dragons flew around in the distance. Giant worms as long as trees are tall crawled in and out of the ground opening and closing their gaping mouth and red demons of every size entered and left buildings busy with tasks. In the far distance Bubblegum saw a huge emerald colored castle surround by smaller buildings surrounded completely by a tall green wall with a huge, ornate was a long winding road that led from the green city all the way to where I was and it was so gold I wondered if it might be made of real gold.

Suddenly I remembered when I woke up I was sitting on something odd shaped. I had been so preoccupied by the sights off in the distance I had forgotten to pay attention to the area where I was now sitting. It turned out I had landed on a huge tree trunk that had been thrown so hard to the ground by the tornado it was half sunk in the dirt. Then I saw it. Under the edge of the tree trunk was a pair of legs sticking out wearing a pair of sparkling red slippers.

I was sitting on the trunk that killed this person!If anybody saw me here they'd think I killed this person and I might get arrested. How am I supposed to get home when I'll rotting away in a cell or even worse sentenced to be executed? "And what is a beauty like you doing in a place like this? You don't look like a demon to me." A deep, musical voice asked somewhere above my head. "Eeeek!" I screeched and leaped off the tree trunk in surprise landing on my rump in the dirt in a most unladylike manner. Floating above the spot where I had been sitting was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I had been raised that staring was very rude but when I saw this woman I couldn't look away. Her hair was black and flowed down her flawless body until it reached almost to her ankles. She had high cheekbones and pointed ears along with deep red eyes the color of the red roses I loved so much. Her skin was a blue gray color and she had full lips with what looked like...fangs poking out over her lower lip. Fangs? Just who is this woman?

As I looked as her a little longer I noticed she was dressed in an all black women's suit jacket with the tails on the back like the old style ones but this one had a lace up back like a corset. With that she wore dark blue almost black jeans and thigh high black high heel boots with big chrome buckles all up the sides. Dressed in all black? Is she a villain maybe even a bandit? The strange black haired girl smiled and said"Don't worry I'm not bad person. My name is Marceline. That person you just crushed under that tree trunk is the Ice Queen. She came came from a book who's characters were brought to life by a crazed king."

Oh no now I'm in trouble! I swallowed and explained,"Wait a minute...um Marceline was it?I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum and I'm a princess of the Candy is a kingdom in the Land of Ooo. I don't know where I am now but this is not like anywhere I have been before. I know this sounds crazy but a portal to this world opened up because of this magical tornado made by this evil guy called the Lich. The winds from the tornado threw me into the portal and that's why I'm here. This tree must've got thrown into the portal too and it landed on this woman by accident. I promise I didn't do any of this!"

Marceline chuckled softly as she landed on the ground. "Oh don't worry about Ice Queen over there," Marceline said slowly,"People around here called her The Wicked Witch of the 's because when she first showed up she came from the east and she's evil. She had ice powers and she went around freezing random people and even though this place is naturally hot she wanted to turn it into an ice kingdom. That's when she started freezing the land too and since all the beings here are used to heat they were all starting riots. I don't care if you killed the Ice Queen by accident or on purpose you did us all a favor now I won't have to fight her."

"Fight her?"I whispered. "But if she has ice powers how could you possibly win against her?" Marceline pulled a giant red ax from behind her back and floated up in the air strumming the strings that it had on it. Obviously she had turned the weapon into an instrument so my guess is she's some kind of musician?! "People around here call me The Good Witch of the North. That's because I was raised in the north side of this place which is called The Nightosphere. Oh by the way my father is a demon so I have demon powers but I was turned into a vampire so I have vampire powers too. In fact I'm The Vampire Queen but the vampires don't like to be told what to do so I let them do their own thing. I'm also the daughter of the Lord of Evil that rules the Nightosphere but I'm not evil myself."Marceline explained with a grin,"Even if my powers wouldn't have been enough to defeat the Ice Queen my ax never lets me down. It cuts through anything guaranteed."

"Here take these as a reward for helping. They are magic slippers even though I can't remember what they do but they are pretty."Marceline took off the Ice Queen's slippers and handed them to me. I didn't really want shoes off a dead person but I knew it was rude to refuse a gift especially from a queen who had been nothing but nice so far. Besides that my dress was ripped and my regular shoes were ruined. Apparently the fall broke their heels so any footwear that was still in good shape was something I could be more than grateful for at this point.

Marceline, apparently pleased by my acceptance of her gift, carried on with what she had been saying."I believe what you said about being a princess and coming from a land called Ooo. It's obvious by your crown you are a princess and I actually live in Ooo also. I haven't been there in a few years because I've been learning stuff about ruling the Nightosphere from my dad. He insisted since I'm the only heir to this place. I'm not planning on ruling it though since this place is boring and being a evil ruler isn't my style. I would take you back to Ooo if I could but I can only open a portal for myself. You are from the outside and outsiders aren't allowed to leave without my dad's permission. He's in charge of all comings and goings here but since I'm his daughter I can leave whenever I want without punishment."

Suddenly six pairs of glowing eyes appeared behind Marceline. "Hey watch out!There are eyes behind you!" I screamed. "Oh you mean these?"Marceline gestured over her right shoulder and then over her left one. Slowly six small figures emerged from the shadows and stood around Marceline's feet. "These are baby demons. I call them munchkins since they are so small. Their parents are so busy being evil and causing trouble among themselves they almost never pay attention to their kids. Most of the time the babies and young kids play by themselves somewhere to get out of their parents way. One day though this little group of them heard me playing my guitar and now they show up now and then hoping I'll play them some songs. I guess they're just lonely that isn't a crime I guess."Marceline explained with a very small knowing smile.

I took a closer look at the demons that were now close enough to me to examine. The one sitting on her right boot looked alot like a big,hairy spider with one eye and two gaping mouths one above the other as it hissed happily. There was a small flying demon that was now sitting on Marceline's right shoulder that resembled a red six winged bat with a skull body and head. Another slightly bigger young demon was standing to Marceline's right eating a weird plant. That demon looked a lot like a black baby dragon with tiny horns.

I turned to look at the other three content hanging around on Marceline's left staring at her expectantly. One looked like a black puppy with three heads with their eyes glowing bright green as they pawed at the dirt. Another demon or "munchkin" as Marceline liked to call them was crouching just behind the dog demon and looked like a tiny skeleton with a flaming head and skeletal wings coming out where a human's ears were usually located. The last demon resembled a humanoid demon with the lower body of a goat. Marceline smiled and swung her axe around in front of her. Her mouth opened and she started to sing...

"In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... she said...

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
She said...

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain...  
Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah,

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah...

Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah  
Where no one knows my name...  
Where no one knows my name...  
Boston...  
No one knows my name."

The baby demons all smiled their toothy grins as they looked up at Marceline. She's the only one who even notices they are even around. Amazing how a few songs can make a person a hero in their eyes I thought as I smiled to myself blushing. I had important questions I needed answers though so I changed the subject."Can I ask you a question Marceline?All these things I've seen and heard have been amazing but tell me how am I supposed to get back home?I need to get back so I can return to my throne. My citizens will panic without a ruler." I asked.

"The only way is to talk to my dad face to face and ask him to send you home. If I go with you and say your a friend then he might be nice for a change and let you go. He lives in the Emerald city on the far reaches of the nightosphere and we can get there by following that yellow brick road over there,"Marceline pointed at the beginning of the road she was talking about a few feet away between some trees ahead,"We must be off to see the Wizard. That's what some peeps around here call my dad."

"We have to be careful though since you don't have any powers stay close to me. The Ice Queen is dead but The Wicked Witch of the West is still alive and well. She has strong fire powers so turning her back on here for a second could mean death. Stick close and keep your eyes open for me." Marceline whispered as she stepped over the legs of The Ice Queen and headed toward the yellow brick in the distance Marceline and I suddenly heard a cackling laugh. Every hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. The sound got closer and closer and my stomach felt like it was doing back flips. All the demon babies made a screeching sound and ran off in the bushes. I have a very bad feeling about this...

NOTE:HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIC SO FAR. COMING UP NEXT WHY IS THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST ATTACKING THE NIGHTOSPHERE AND WHAT WILL MARCELINE DO NOW? WHAT ARE THE FLAME PRINCESS'S GOALS? TOGETHER BOTH VAMPIRE QUEEN AND PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM TRAVEL DOWN THE ROAD TO DESTINY BUT HOW LONG CAN MARCELINE PROTECT HER FRIEND FROM THE FLAMES? STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAP COMING SOON!


	3. STRANGE COMPANY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesses,vampires, and demons oh my! Bubblegum is falling for Marceline and can barely keep her eyes off her.Meanwhile things are getting wild in the Nightosphere as new friends gather on the way to the Emerald City. With this rag tag little shop of horrors maybe they might actually stand a chance in this place.....

NOTE:IF YOU ALREADY READ CHAP 2 YOU SHOULD REREAD IT I FORGOT TO INCLUDE THE MUNCHKINS IN THE STORY IN THAT CHAPTER LIKE I PLANNED SO I WENT BACK AND FIXED IT. OKAY NOW ONWARD TO CHAPTER THREE I WORKED SEVERAL DAYS ON THIS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

CHAPTER THREE:STRANGE COMPANY

"Where did the munchkins go and what is that noise?" I asked. "The munchkins know danger when they sense it and went back to their homes to hide. That cackling sounds like the evil laugh of the Flame Princess a.k.a. the Wicked Witch of the West. This isn't good. Stay behind me Bubblegum and I'll protect you!" Marceline yelled and held her guitar out in front of her in a attack stance. I was scared beyond belief thinking how quickly bubblegum is melted with fire but I couldn't help but blush seeing Marceline so ready to risk her life for me.

The Flame Princess appeared over the top of the hill behind us. Marceline whirled around to face her as she made her grand appearance. "Who the hell is responsible for this?!" the Flame Princess roared waving an arm frantically gesturing at the dead Ice Queen,"She was like a sister to me ever since she appeared where are those slippers I gave her?" The Flame Princess's eyes narrowed when she saw I was now wearing the red slippers the Ice Queen used to wear. "You dare to wear the belongings of the dead? Is it not enough you crushed her alive now you rob her body blind?!" the Flame Princess screeched as she came closer, scorching the dirt as she walked.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed it was Marceline standing in front of me. "I have heard of you. You are Marceline the vampire queen and heir to this dump. I have heard rumors of how powerful you are. I will retreat for now since I'll been busy attacking the locals and my energy is getting low but hear me now demon! You may have the slippers and your powers too but do not think you are safe. I will come up with a plan and I'll be back to boil your blood and blacken you bones!" the Flame Princess huffed before she used her flames to rocket herself straight up in the air and away into the distance.

"Whoa that was close. I thought I was going to have to throw down with her in an all out battle right then. It looks like for now we're safe again but she'll be back to her old tricks soon. Let's go back to traveling again. Maybe my father will help me take that chick out once and for all." Marceline said as she turned back around and started along the yellow brick road.

We had been traveling for awhile along the road when I started wondering how long this road actually is. It seemed we had been on it for an hour already and all I saw on both sides were endless red rock formations. Marceline seemed nice enough after all she sang to lonely children even though they were demons and she was willing to protect me when Flame Princess showed up but there was something I needed to know. To pass the time I asked Marceline the question that had fascinated my mind and frightened it ever since I had found out this girl was a vampire.

My eyes slid over to the vampire beside me and when she noticed me staring she blushed a bit.I took a deep breath and slowly asked,"Hey Marceline you said earlier you are a vampire. Don't vampires drink blood? What will we do if you get thirsty on this trip?" Marceline chuckled to herself," I can drink blood like the vampires of old times but I have taught myself to drink the color red from different sources than that. People get mad when you start sucking all the blood out of people since its hard to live without blood of course. I'm actually a thousand years old but I'll never look older than I do now because of the whole vampire thing. During those years I tried trying to eat different things to keep the peace and that's when I found out I can take the red color out of nonliving things, flowers,and also fruits. No worries. When you are immortal and you've lived as long as I have you learn lots of things to get by."

"Oh that's nice. That means you can live but you don't have to kill anyone to get the nourishment you need to keep living." I said with a smile,"It's nice to meet someone like you. I am a candy person and so my body works differently than other kinds of beings. If I remove some of my body mass I look younger than I am and also if I eat candy on a regular basis can repair any everyday wear and tear aging puts on my body. I'm eighteen but as long as I consume candy on a daily basis I won't look older unless I consume large amounts of candy at one time on purpose.I can survive a week or so without candy and not age but it is important I return home soon as possible. That way I can get my diet back to normal. With a proper diet or candy I can live forever. I have never met a immortal being like you before or at least not a friendly one. I miss my citizens but at least by ending up here I got to meet you."

"Yes the other vampires in Ooo are not friendly at all. Their king captured me when I was still just a demon and tried to force me to marry him. He thought he could take over the Nightosphere as my husband and then he'd be king of two kingdoms. I refused though and so he locked me away in his basement and put me to sleep using a potion he put in my food without me knowing. When I was asleep for a few hours he bit me and made me into a vampire. I made him believe I changed my mind when I woke up but after he trained me how to use my new vampire powers I killed him. Then I escaped but since I killed their king the vampires consider me their queen. I keep away from them since they only want to kill most of the time so you are the first immortal I've ever met that I got along with. Congrats." Marceline said with a smile.

It was nice having someone to talk to along the way to the Emerald City and Marceline was good to have around in case that Flame Princess came back. Since I knew since I was born I would live forever it had been difficult always knowing that all my friends had limited life spans. Eventually they would all grow old and disappear before my eyes. Then one day they'd all be gone and except for the future generations of candy people...I'd be all alone. Since Marceline is a vampire she's immortal so she would be someone I'd never have to see disappear so exciting!

I wonder if I'll ever see Marceline again once I go back home? My eyes looked up and down her perfect figure and settled on her face. Such long eyelashes! She's so gorgeous I wonder if she's single. I've seen her checking me out a couple times so I hope she's not taken. Aaaah Bubblegum focus focus!Gah what was that sound? I thought for sure I heard muffled mumbling behind this rock to the left of us. Before I could say anything to Marceline about it her pointed ears swiveled in the rock's direction.

She marched without a word straight to the suspicious rock and walked behind it. Curiosity won me over so I followed after her to find out what was making that sound since it sounded like a living person mumbling back there. As I came over to stand next to Marceline the first thing I noticed was behind the rock was a huge bush that resembled a dead tumbleweed. Out of the top of the bush were two sticks covered in blue jean material stuffed with hay. What is this?

Marceline raised one eyebrow as the sticks started wiggling around and more loud mumbling sounds came out of the bush. After standing there looking confused she reached over and grabbed the two sticks and using her vampire strength pulled up. Whoosh! Whatever was stuck in there flew out after that hard tug and flew over our heads landing with a thump on the yellow brink road. We both spun around to get a look at whatever that just got free from the thick plant.

There on they yellow brick in front of them lay spread eagle what looked like a scare crow like the ones humans use to make. I had read about them in a very old book on farming that Finn and Jake found in a ruined town last year. After a second of laying there motionless it grunted to my surprise and sat up all on it's own as if by was dressed in patched up blue jean overalls and a black and white checkered dress shirt underneath stuffed full with hay.

A pumpkin served as it's head topped with a tattered top hat that had the top of it only half attached like a open can of green beans. I laughed to myself. How odd this thing was and how in the world is it moving? This must be some kind of demon. All of the beings I've seen here are some kind of demon it seemed to me. The scarecrow reached up and grabbed its head and gave it a hard twist. It spun around so fast for a second it was a blur and when it came to a stop the side facing us had holes haphazardly carved into it for eyes,a nose, and a mouth. Out of every hole it seemed was burning a black flame but it never seemed to catch him on fire so I guess it was a special magic fire.

Marceline grabbed one of it's hands which were stuffed work gloves and pulled the scarecrow up in a standing position. "My My!I have the most rotten luck and a rotten head to go with it. I thank you for helping me just then everyone else just passed by without noticing me. I am Jack! I used to be a normal demon nothing special or anything but one day the Flame Princess burned my body with a special fire. It burned up my body but my soul remained. She ran off laughing like it was the greatest joke ever. I never did anything to her she just attacked me for no reason. After wandering for awhile a kind demon woman made this temporary body for me." Jack explained waving his arms enthusiastically.

Marceline nodded,"The Flame Princess is pretty evil so it's no surprise she attacked you even though you were a complete body of yours must of took some really strong dark magic to make but I see it's looking very beat up." Jack stepped closer to us,"Yes the demoness was good at making unliving things come to live as long as it has a living soul to power it. I was a bodyless soul thanks to Flamey so her magic was perfect as a quick fix to my situation. The thing is this pumpkin is rotting and my hay is falling out. It's hard to get dates smelling like rotten produce."

"What were you doing in that bush?"I asked. "I was on my way to the Lord of Evil hoping he'd have mercy on me and change this body into a demon body like I had before. Normally He wouldn't do favors like that but I did a favor for him once.I figure it's worth a try. A wind blew me into that bush though on the way and I was very stuck until the two of you came,"Jack scratched his head thoughtfully,"are you two heading there as well?"

"Yes I am Marceline Abadeer the daughter of the Lord of probably already know since you live in the Nightosphere. This girl is Bubblegum. She comes from a different place but she came here by accident through a portal that got ripped open by a magic tornado. She said the portal disappeared though so I'm going to tell my father what happened and ask him to let her go back home. After all no one can leave here without his permission except me since I'm Flame Princess is still on the loose so it's safer if you travel with us. We should get going."Marceline said walking away.

I followed her as soon as she started walking on the yellow brick road again. "Oh that sounds like a good idea to me. This body isn't anything to brag about but for now it's the only one I have. If I can help it I don't want that evil witch to burn me again. I can use the dark fire inside my head to make my body use dark fire magic techniques. If she comes around I'll be your backup if we have to fight her. My flames probably won't do anything to her but I'll try my best anyway!" and with that Jack the strange, possessed scarecrow walked stiffly behind us as we traveled along.

I had noticed the light from the fires constantly burning here kept the Nightosphere constantly well lit enough to see at all hours. Of course the place still wasn't a bright place by any means. The light helped you see but it also cast flickering shadows on every surface it traveled for a long way down the road and my foot started to hurt from a rock in my shoe. I stopped to pick it out and then I ran to catch up with Marceline and our new friend Jack. When I caught up with them I heard what sounded like metal clanking.

Then right in front of us appeared from around the bend a short, fat demon in an impossibly thick suit of armor. The only parts not covered were his clawed hands and his wide toad like face. I would have thought him to be a giant toad except for the fact that he had sharp teeth,his yellow eyes had slit pupils, and he had a pair of tiny horns above his floppy cow like ears. He might have been comical looking if it weren't for his giant,glowing sword in his hand.

"Aaaaah!" he yelled swinging his sword above his head but then he stopped mid strike with a confused expression. "Damn you aren't the Flame Princess! I heard walking noises and thought she was following me." When he lowered his sword down to his side we all relaxed. Marceline spoke up,"Who are you and are you friend or enemy?"

"My only enemy here is anyone who tries to kill me or people I care about. I am Orthar and I make armor and weapons for the Lord of Evil to give to his soldiers so they can protect the Emerald City. I was traveling there just now to show him this new sword I designed. Any enemy that is hit with it gets frozen. Water kills a flame so I thought with ice weapons we might win against Flame Princess. The thing is I only had enough magic to make one of these swords so I want to deliver it myself to Hunson. Sorry I almost attacked you three." Orthar said with a lopsided grin.

"Nah it's cool. You were just protecting yourself cause you thought were that flame head. Hey this scarecrow over here and Bubblegum the girl next to me are going to see the Lord of Evil too. I thought my old man might listen to them more if I went along to argue in their favor. Plus I have vampire and demon powers so I thought I could protect them on the way. The more the merrier why don't you travel with us?Besides if the Flame Princess shows that sword of yours might be exactly what we need." Marceline looked at Orthar expectantly.

"That is just fine with me after all we're all going to same direction anyway. The sooner we get to our destination the better though so we should get moving now." and with that Orthar started walking forward down the road. Marceline let him lead the way since he had the sword but she stayed close behind. We all kept a close watch around us looking for any signs of coming fire as we went. "ROOOOOOAAAAAR!" the sound came from in front of us. The ground shook with the brute force of the sound. That's not the sound of Fire but what the hell is that?A gigantic shadow loomed in front of them as two sets of glowing eyes peered down at them from insane heights.

Note:WOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY. CHAPTER FOUR WILL COME NEXT. WHAT IS THIS SHADOW AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THIS JOURNEY GETS STRANGER AT EVERY TURN SO WHO KNOWS. THE BEAST IS LOOSE!ALSO I PUT SOME SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAP SOME FEM ON FEM SO FAIR WARNING! KEEP FAVING AND FOLLOWING TILL NEXT TIME LOTS OF LOVE-YURI PANDA3


	4. AWAKENING DESIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another new visitor shows up. then when the group decides to sleep for the night marceline and bubblegum end up having to share a sleeping bag. nothing m rated could happen here right? read and find out.

CHAPTER 4:AWAKENING DESIRE

NOTE:THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!YOU ARE THE REASON I POST MY FICS ONLINE OTHERWISE THEY'D STILL JUST BE IN MY HEAD AND NOWHERE FOR ANYBODY TO READ. SO KEEP IT UP FANS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY AS MUCH AS I CAN.THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME SLEEPING BAG SMUT IN IT BETWEEN OUR FAVORITE GIRLS.

After the roar echoed off the rocks all around us I began to hear the sound of rumbling footsteps. After a few stressful moments of waiting to see what we were up against the creature finally revealed itself. The creature stepped out of the shadows and for a second I thought my heart stopped. I had never seen such a frightening creature in my whole life. The creature was a giant black lion with two heads with big bat wings coming out of his back.

Both heads had six red,glowing eyes(three on each side of both heads) and both heads had giant spiral horns on top."Morgum!"Marceline yelled. "Huh?" the creature looked confused as it lowered its heads to get a better look at us. It had to stoop to be at our level because it was actually as tall as the candy walls around my kingdom. "Oh it's you! Long time no see Marceline."the creature said both his heads talking at once.

"Huh do you know this guy?"Orthar asked. "Hell yeah! I used to do some rock concerts around the Nightosphere and this guy was like my biggest fan. He was always at all my concerts and he because of that we thought of him as our unofficial mascot. We even put him on our band shirts for awhile. What are you doing here tho bro? I haven't seen you in a couple years."Marceline said scratching her head.

"Dude I was busy protecting the family. With that Flame Princess biz going on this place is even more dangerous than usual.I don't really have any powers but I am really strong and I have claws and fangs. Don't know if that'll be useful against that evil witch but it's at least better than nothing. I was going to go to your dad's place and seeing if he'll help me out. If he'd be willing to give us some powers I'll be more than glad to be a castle guard for him and so will my mom and older sister." Morgum explained.

"Ah I see. The Flame Princess is causing problems for everyone around here. The sooner we get her out of the picture the less people will get hurt. She wants to take over this place but I hate to think what she'll do to everybody here if she gets her way. Plus my dad is majorly pissed since he's the ruler here so he doesn't like the idea of another person taking over instead of him who isn't even related to us."Marceline said leaning up against a huge rock.

"We've been walking so long my feet hurt. I know we need to hurry to get to your father but can we rest awhile. I don't mean to sound spoiled or anything it's just if we keep going much longer I think my legs will give out on me their so tired."I sighed. "Oh and who are these people with you Marceline?" Morgum asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce them. The pink girl is Princess Bubblegum. She's a princess who is from outside the Nightosphere. She got sent here by some freaky magic by accident so now we're going to my father to get his permission so I can send her home guy in the armor is Orthar. He's a demon who makes weapons for my father's gaurds. That sword he's carrying is his newest design so he needs to go to the Emerald City to show it to my father to get his opinion. The scarecrow is a demon who was cursed by Flame Princess so he's going to my father to see if he can get his body back to the way it was before he got cursed."Marceline introduced them carefully.

"So you are all going to see the great wizard? Oh that is a big coincidence don't you think? That princess you have with you said she wanted to rest. I got a kick ass idea. Why don't we all camp here for the night? Then when we wake up we can go together to the Emerald City. Safety in numbers you know plus I've been walking a long way by myself before you all came along. I could use a rest too." Morgum said stretching as both his heads yawned at the same time.

"Sounds like a plan. This current body of mine doesn't need sleep but my stick legs ache from all this galloping around. I wouldn't mind a chance to rest my twigs for awhile until morning." the scarecrow said leaning up against a boulder and yanking his hat down over his eyes. He crossed his arms across his hay filled chest and soon he was softly snoring.

Marceline rubbed her forehead in thought, "Well twiggy over there seems comfortable right where he is and Morgum sleeps on the ground all the time with no covers. What are the rest of us going to do though? Bubblegum won't want to sleep in the dirt. Of course I can float and sleep at the same time to stay clean but Bubblegum and Orthar can't do that kind of thing."

"A proper soldier is always prepared. Before I started making weapons I was a guard for Marceline's father. Now I'm too fat and slow to pass the fitness tests so I had to change my occupation. I still remember my soldier training though. When I got done with this newest sword I made and was going to start my journey to the Emerald City I brought several sleeping bags and strapped them to my back. I brought them along with several other items I thought I might need in case of emergency." Orthar started unloading the sleeping bags.

After those were unpacked Marceline and I helped Orthar roll them out. Morgum settled down on the ground while the rest were busy and settled his giant wings at his sides. He drifted off to sleep just as the sleeping bags were organized."There are only two sleeping bags. I'll just float sleep and Orthar and the princess can use the sleeping bags it's cool." Marceline said. Orthar shrugged. He laid his armor and weapons next to his sleeping bag and after a bit he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed signaling he was asleep.

I laid down in the empty sleeping bag and stared off in the distance."This is ridiculous.I will not be able to sleep knowing I got to sleep in a comfortable sleeping bag while you had nowhere to lie down. You can take the sleeping bag.I'll just lean against a rock like the scare crow." "No I don't want to make you sleep on the bare ground. I know you aren't use to that kind of thing."Marceline shook her head.

"Well if you aren't letting me sleep without the sleeping bag and I'm not going to let you float while I sleep there is only one option left. This sleeping bag is big enough for two. I refuse to sleep until you get in with me."I said opening the top of the sleeping bag the air was filled with the sounds of soft breathing and snoring the only ones left awake were Marceline and I.

Marceline blushed. Then she shrugged and got in beside me. Since we were alone for the moment I decided to take this chance to talk to Marceline alone. The feel of the curves of her body against mine was very distracting.I looked at her and noticed she was staring at me. Our eyes met and I felt my face grow warm with a blush.

"I thought maybe we could talk since the others are asleep. When they're awake I keep getting interrupted every time I try to start a conversation with you. They really are nice people. I would be lying though if I said it didn't aggravate me when I'm trying to have a one on one talk with you and they keep making comments about what we say." I huffed.

Marceline laughed,"Yeah they are nice but they do talk nonstop. I guess they do it to pass the time and to keep from being so nervous about Flame Princess. I really like talking to you though so I wish they wouldn't interrupt. You are a really interesting person. I've never met anyone like you before.I bet the princes back home are all after you."

I blushed and gave a shy smile. "I've never met anyone like you before either. I've never met a vampire before and I've never met someone who plays guitar and sings as good as you. Thanks for the compliment but there aren't any princes running after me. I'm into science a lot and I do experiments with a lot of my free time. There is no one back home more than a friend. There is one guy interested but he is way too young for me and I don't like him like that anyway.I guess I'm looking for someone special."

"Oh come on! I have a hard time believing a smart,single princess as pretty as you doesn't have to beat the admirers off with a I had a princess like you I'd never let her go." Marceline whispered as she crossed the few inches between us. Her lips hovered over mine for a moment before she pressed them together in a gentle kiss. My mind went blank as her breath mingled mine as our kiss continued.

All the sudden it was very hot inside the sleeping bag or least it felt that way. As soon as her lips touched me my skin got tingly and it felt like my body was on fire. I pressed my lips against her and reached up to caress her face. "Mmmmmmmm,"I hummed. "Mmm Bonnibel,"Marceline mumbled into the kiss.

Marceline began sucking my lower lip and her breasts pressed tight against mine. I gasped and she used that opportunity to slither her hot tongue in my mouth. Her tongue began slowly massaging against mine and my hands tightly gripped the back of her shirt unsure where to go. I had just know Marceline for a few hours but I felt like I had known her forever. Marceline pulled away and started kissing my right ear. "Marceline the others might see us."I whispered.

"Don't care. If we keep it quiet they won't hear anything and wake up. Besides that I don't care what they think. Bonnibel you are someone special to me...I've dated people in the past but they all turned out to be no good. I feel that you are different though. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"Marceline whispered in my ear. I blushed dark red and nodded,"Yes."

Marceline started kissing and sucking down the side of my neck as she started rubbing up my sides. Every time she sucked my neck it made my sex tingle. My hands slid up the back of her shirt. Her skin was slightly cool to the touch but it was so impossibly smooth I couldn't stop wondering how the rest of her felt. The muscles in her back rippled every time her arms moved but suddenly all movement stopped.

I had never had anyone this close to my body before or kiss me like this so I didn't want this to stop. Not knowing what to do next I opened my mouth to complain about her not continuing but I was interrupted as two blue hands gripped my butt cheeks without warning. At the same time I felt the tips of her fangs glide lightly over my collarbone. I had no experience with this kind of thing other than playing with myself but I knew I wanted this to go alot farther NOW.

Grabbing Marceline's hands I slid them away from my butt and pulled my shoulder straps of my dress down some as a hint on where I wanted her next. Taking the hint Marceline slid her hands up my arms and slid my shoulder straps completely down. I pulled my arms out of them and she yanks down the front of my dress exposing my bra. Kissing my shoulders she brought her fingertips up to the bottom of my bra. Sliding the bra upward my breasts popped loose of their restraints and bounced briefly before hanging there waiting to be claimed.

I blushed at how hard my nipples were already from all the kissing and touching we had been doing so fingernails traced the bottoms of my breasts back and forth. It tickled and excited me at the same time. Damn that Marceline she's teasing me on purpose. Her nails slid up a couple inches and slowly slid across my hard nipples before moving in slow circles around them. "Marceline," I half whispered,half whined,"Please."

I needed more contact or I was going to go insane. I pushed my chest against hers and started rubbing our breasts together. She grabbed my neck lightly with one hand and leaned me back just a little. I saw her head start to move forward and down and I started blushing. Is she going to do what I think she is?

She quickly opened her mouth and before I could say anything she put her mouth over my left nipple. My eyes went wide with surprise but then they closed in pleasure as she started sucking my breast running her tongue over my she started nibbling it softly with her teeth. My hands immediately went in her hair keeping her close afraid she might change her mind at the last second and stop again.

Marceline's mouth moved to my right breast and gave it the same treatment as my left. Her hands slid down my stomach and one of them grabbed my hip while the other one hiked the bottom of my dress up. I gripped her hair tighter knowing what was probably coming next. Her hand slid down the front of my panties forcing them down to my knees.

I might have been embarrassed but I was too far gone to notice anything but Marceline's hand sliding up my thigh and grazing my outer lips. She slowly rubbed up and down with her hand. I was already soaked and I wanted Marceline more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. I pushed my pussy against her hand she started sucking hard on my nipple and her hand moved aside my outer lips sliding over the ones inside.

It felt so good I was having trouble keeping my sounds quiet. My back arched as the pleasure continued to build and started moaning quietly and whispering Marceline's name over and over. Noticing this Marceline reached up with her free hand and cupped it firmly around my mouth so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I wrapped my legs around her waist trapping her hand between us.

Marceline hooked two fingers upward and touched my clit. I was aroused by now I knew I couldn't take much more. She must have known this too because She started rubbing my clit up and down firmly. Her pace increased to a dizzying fast pace and my hips rocked into her begging for release.

"Mmm Mmmm Mmmm Mmm." I moaned into her hand unable to hold any sounds in. Luckily her hand muffled most of the sound so none of the others could hear enough to wake them. White hot pleasure shot up my spine and my back arched all my muscles locking in a tight knot. My orgasm hit me like a hammer and I screamed into Marceline's palm.

Her mouth let go of my breast and her hand slowed down its ministrations until my orgasm rode itself out. My whole body went limp and she let go of my mouth . I gasped for air and she caressed my face as I was unable to move. Marceline gently pulled my panties back up and fixed my dress back to normal. Finally I was able to catch my breath and Marceline smiled at me pulling me in a gentle embrace.

"Marceline I...I think I'm in love with you." I whispered. "I know. I could see it your eyes. Your so obvious sometimes,"Marceline laughed softly."Let's go to sleep. We'll need our energy for tomorrow." With that we drifted off to sleep in each others arms oblivious to the evil plot Flame Princess was cooking up while the group of travelers were taking a rest.

NOTE:THERE WILL BE MORE SMUT IN THE LAST CHAP BUT I FIGURED SINCE YOU GUYS ARE SO INTERESTED IN THIS STORY I'LL JUST GIVE YOU A LITTLE REWARD BY PUTTING SOME M RATED STUFF IN THIS CHAP TOO. HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB ON THIS SCENE. IN THE NEXT CHAP FLAME PRINCESS USES SOME FORBIDDEN MAGIC TO TRY AND SEND MARCELINE AND CREW OFF TO A PEACEFUL AND PERMANENT SLEEP,IS THIS THE END OF THEIR JOURNEY?STAY TUNED PEEPS ILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAP SOON NO DOUBT UNTIL THEN...MAD FAN LOVE FROM YURI PANDA TO ALL OF YOU.


	5. SLEEPING BEAUTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLAME PRINCESS USES SLEEP POWDER ON A FLOWER FIELD BETWEEN THE WOODS WHERE MARCELINE AND FRIENDS ARE TRAVELING THROUGH TO GET TO THE EMERALD CITY. WILL THEY FALL FOR HER TRAP? ALSO FLAME PRINCESS MAYBE MIGHT NOT BE SO EVIL AFTER ALL....MAYBE THERE IS MORE TO HER THAN IT APPEARS. ALSO WHAT DOES THE FLAME KING HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!

CHAPTER FIVE: SLEEPING BEAUTY

NOTE:WELCOME BACK! IN THIS CHAPTER WE'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO SEE WHY EXACTLY FLAME PRINCESS IS IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE AND WHY SHE'S ATTACKING EVERYONE. AFTER ALL, ICE QUEEN WANTED TO TURN THE PLACE INTO HER NEW ICE KINGDOM BUT FLAME PRINCESS HAS NO INTEREST IN TAKING OVER SO SHE MUST HAVE ANOTHER MOTIVE RIGHT? READ ON AND FIND OUT. THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS I PROMISE OR THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO BELIEVE LOL.

"No!Don't make me do it!" Flame Princess silently screamed inside her head. "Evil...Evil."her father's voice whispered again. In front of the Flame Princess was a huge poppy field and beyond that lay the Emerald City. She didn't want to hurt anyone but her hands moved on their own. Her father had put a special magical stone in her crown that he could use to make her do whatever he wanted.

The Flame Princess had always been one to do what she pleased but now she was nothing more than a helpless father had a grudge against Hunson Abadeer,the ruler of the Nightosphere, for a long time. Most people didn't know it but Flame King used to have a crush on Marceline's mother before he met the woman who later would become the Flame Queen. Then Marceline's mother met Hunson by chance and he was so suave with his demon wiles she forgot all about Flame King and fell madly in love with Hunson.

Flame King was sceduled to be married off to someone else according to the arranged marriage his parents had planned since he was born. He would have gladly turned his back on his parents wishes though to go after his true love if Hunson hadn't stolen her away. It all happened a long time ago and Marceline's mother passed away a long time ago but Flame King still never got his chance on revenge so he still held a grudge. He knew Hunson would kill his daughter if he made her go after the demon king himself so instead he decided to just send her to kill and transform demons to cause the Nightosphere problems.

He would have gone down there and done it himself but he figured if he made his daughter do it instead Hunson wouldn't know he was involved. Besides if things got too dangerous he'd just teleport his daughter back to the Fire Kingdom so she wouldn't get killed by Hunson. He felt bad making his daughter do things she didn't want to do but it was the only way he'd get his were going well until Marceline and her friends decided to go talk to Hunson.

Flame King knew he had to stop them before they could get to the Emerald City because once Hunson got involved his whole plan was ruined. Flame princess stood over the poppies and held out a vial of sleeping powder in front of her. The white,sparkling powder flew out in a cloud and slowly settled down on the poppy field. The Flame King had gotten the sleeping powder from a evil witch in Ooo and had made Flame Princess take it with her to the Nightosphere just in case of an emergency.

All someone had to do was walk through the field and they'd fall asleep never to wake wasn't exactly the same as killing them since technically they'd just be sleeping forever but it's just as bad. She would have cried thinking of how more people were going to get hurt but her father wouldn't even give her the luxury of the poppy field prepared for the coming visitors her task was done for Princess walked back into the forest behind her with eyes red with tears unshed, unseen.

~MEANWHILE~

I woke up with something soft against my back. Turning around I came face to face with a lopsided grin on a familiar gray face. "Good Morning."Marceline whispered looking at me through thick,black lashes. I smiled sheepishly and blushed a deep scarlet color. Glob she's even gorgeous with bed hair. I looked around and everyone else was already awake and stretching to relieve cramped muscles.

Marceline unzipped the sleeping bag and got up. She shook her hair around like she was in a rock concert and when her hair settled to a rest it was just as neat as if she never laid down. That woman is something else. I got up and stretched wincing at the cramp in my back. Maybe sex in a cramped sleeping bag wasn't such a good idea.

Everyone picked up their weapons and all the sleeping bags were all loaded up in Orthar's backpack. "We'd better get back to being on our way again. Who knows if Flame Princess is nearby or not."Jack the scarecrow said looking around nervously. "That is true and we are so close to the Emerald City we don't have much more to go. Look we can see the tallest tower of my father's castle right over the top of the trees right ahead of us. Let's get going then."Marceline said marching down the yellow brick road.

The others followed behind her as I struggled to keep up beside her. She must be in a hurry now that we're so close to the castle. As we reached the end of the forest there was a tall growth of weeds at both sides of the path that had started to overgrow the yellow brick road. Marceline hacked it down with one swing of her ax.

I walked up beside her and couldn't believe what I saw. There before us was a huge poppy field swaying in the breeze. Flowers were the last thing I would have expected to see growing in this place but it was a nice reminder of home. Jack hopped foward and hopped around happily among the flowers as Orthar followed closely behind. Morgum stomped after them crunching the flowers underfoot. Suddenly Jack and Orthar stopped and Marceline and I paused at the edge of the poppy field waiting to see what was wrong.

"So sleepy," Jack grumbled nearly falling over. Orthar caught him before he fell but soon he too staggered. Morgum sniffed the air and sneezed. "I smell magic. Let's get out of this field!" Morgum yelled and grabbed both Jack and Orthar in his jaws and carried them out of the poppies. Marceline walked over and took a closer look at the flowers.

"I've seen a sparkle like this before on an item. It's been awhile but if I remember right it was an item that was enchanted with sleeping powder. Back before it became illegal witches used to set up stalls selling dangerous magical items in the open. These days they do it in secret and only to people they know and can't walk through here but I can fly us over."Marceline said walking back over to the group.

"I can fly over the field on my own. I can carry a few but not all of you guys at can you carry more than one person? " Morgum asked."Hey don't under estimate me dude. Remember I've got demon strength and I can transform into much bigger creatures than you even though you are a pretty big guy I admit." Marceline shrugged her shoulders and held her arms into the air. For a moment her body glowed with a red light and then she began to change.

Her skin turned as black as her hair and her body stretched and grow taller and taller until she was twice as big than Morgum was. He just stood there shocked as her hair shrunk and disappeared and her face elongated. She opened her mouth wide as all her teeth turned razor sharp and her nose shrunk until it was nothing more than two nasal slits. A couple black horns erupted out the top of her head and all her clothes melted into her skin right before the surface of it shifted and hardened into gleaming scales.

I watched on in fascination as her hands and feet turned into claws and a long tail erupted out of the base of her spine. There was a loud cracking and popping sound as she slumped forward and a pair of huge leathery wings exploded from her leaned down and gave a wide, glistening grin."Impressive. I've never seen a dragon before even though I've seen drawings in books. I'll go with you Marci." I said walking up close to her.

"Marci?I like the sound of that. Okay then...Bonni I'll take you and Jack. Morgum can take Orthar." Marceline agreed and lowered herself down so I could climb on her back. I blushed at the nickname...that's what they call me back home too but when Marceline says it my heart does a she grabbed Jack's stick body in her mouth and flew up in the air and sailed over the flower field.

Morgum lowered himself until Orthar climbed on and he flew up and followed after Marceline. Ahead of them shimmered the emerald walls of the Emerald City and beyond that the awe inspiring towers of the city protected by them. The whole place was so sparkly it was almost too bright to look at but it was beautiful. The most beautful thing she'd ever seen actually she admitted and then she looked down to see Marceline's scarlet eyes staring at her.Maybe the city was the second most beautiful thing she thought with a blush.

NOTE:THE GROUP IS ABOUT TO GO IN THE EMERALD CITY. WHAT WILL MARCELINE'S FATHER DO ABOUT THE FLAME PRINCESS? WILL THEY KILL FLAME PRINCESS OR WILL THEY REALIZE SHE'S HER FATHER'S HELPLESS PUPPET AND HELP HER BREAK HIS SPELL OVER HER?KEEP IN TOUCH I'LL KEEP THE UPDATES ROLLING. AS ALWAYS LOVE FROM YURIPANDA.


	6. THE RETURNING FLAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCELINE AND FRIENDS ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE CASTLE ABOUT TO GO IN AND TRY TO GET IN TO SEE MARCELINE'S FATHER THE LORD OF EVIL. WILL HE HELP OR HINDER THEM? ALSO THE FLAME PRINCESS SAW THEM GO IN THE CITY SURROUNDING HUNSON'S CASTLE. WITH HER HOT ON THEIR HEELS ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE A WAR BREAKS OUT.

NOTE:I'M BACK BEEN TRYING TO FINISH THIS FIC SO I CAN START ON SOME NEW STORIES FOR EVERYONE. SO IM TRYING TO UPDATE FASTER INSTEAD OF GETTING DISTRACTED BY FACEBOOK AND ANIME TOO MUCH AND NEGLECTING YOU. I SOWWIE T_T

CHAPTER 6:THE RETURNING FLAMES

We flew high enough to avoid the sleep powder mist floating among the poppies. After flying over the whole field we came to the edge of it and swooped down for a landing outside the city gates. Marceline tried her best at a slow landing but dragon forms can only be so graceful so we landed with a slightest of booms. "Hey Marceline!Why didn't we just fly over the wall and save us the trouble of dealing with that gate over there?"Morgum gestured with his paw toward a huge iron gate a few feet away from them.

Marceline opened her mouth letting Jack the scarecrow down to stand on his own and I tried my best to dismount Marceline's back. Of course in a dress I got tangled up in my own clothing and fell off. I was sure I was going to land on my posterior in a unladylike fashion on the ground but midfall I saw a flash of demonic light and I seemed to defy gravity. Looking around I saw Marceline had used her powers to pause my fall in midair and had in that moment also transformed back into her usual self.

With a smile she put her arms underneath me as the spell wore off and I fell into her embrace bridal style. My face turned so red I could actually feel my face burning hot out of surprise and a bit of embarrassment. She then gently set me down on my own two feet and I thanked her. "To answer your question Morgum the city gate guards are trained to attack anyone flying or hovering over the city. With the Flame Princess running loose still the rules of this place are a bit stricter these have to use the gate like everyone else if you don't like getting shot at with magic."Marceline said shaking her head.

"Oh okay I see now. It's cool whatever you think is best."Morgum nodded. Orthar jumped off his back and started following Marceline and I to the gate. Jack and Morgum weren't far behind. On one side of the gate was a demon with a magic staff that had a brightly glowing green stone in it. That demon's lower body was a giant black scorpion the size of a small hut. Instead of having a head a humanoid demon's upper body sprouted from the neck area. His upper body was gray and heavily muscled with a cyclops face.

On the other side of the door was a huge overweight demon with a huge set of biceps and three heads. This red demon had big bat ears on all his heads and in his hands he held two huge meat cleavers. Each of them had a blade on them that was twice as long as I was tall. Even though he probably had demon strength it was still almost unbelievable he could actually swing those weapons.

At first the guards raised their weapons when they saw the group approaching but when they saw Marceline in front they lowered their weapons right away. They both gave deep bows when Marceline stood in front of them. "Our apologies we didn't see it was you at first. We are on high alert these days even more than usual because of you know who. It is nice to see you here. I'm sure your father will be surprised. Let's open the gates for you and your friends."The cyclop/scorpion looking demon said as he used his free hand to gesture and the gates swung open on their own.

After our group passed through the gates closed behind us with a loud clang. "The servants of my father live in the city surrounding my father's castle and also his 't let their looks fool you only the outsides are emerald the insides of the buildings and castle itself are 's keep moving. The castle is just ahead of us."Marceline explained. We passed many small and middle sized simple houses encrusted with emerald.

Then we passed some fruit stands that sold every fruit there was except for strangely no bananas. Demons both male and female scurried between stalls and soon they saw some stalls selling meat here and there were a few large apartment buildings it seemed and right in front of us was a big bar building. We walked around it and came face to face with the castle.

A huuuuuuuuuuge three headed black dog with red eyes stood in front of the door. It raised it's heads when it saw us coming but when he saw Marceline he bowed his three heads briefly before stepping to the side to let us through."Good to see you back in the kingdom again Miss Marceline. I was put on gaurd duty for the castle today but since it's you I'll let you and your friends through no problem. Sorry to hold you up." He apologised and we entered in the front door.

The foyer had black and white checkered floor tiles and red walls. In the back of the room sat a tall desk and behind it doors lined the the desk stood an overweight demon who resembled a giant red caterpillar but at the end of each leg was a humanoid hand and his face was humanoid except for his lack of outer had a pile of papers stacked up that he was sorting through. When the demon saw us approaching he twirled his big white handlebar put on hand over his heart and gave a deep bow to Marceline.

"Ah Marceline welcome back you here to see your father?"the demon asked. "Thank you Shiff. Yes my friends have urgent matters with my already know Orthar of course. He needs to show my father a new weapon he's developed for him. As for the rest of my group they wanted to ask for my father's help on other matters."Marceline gestured at her friends.

"Unfortunately you father isn't seeing visitors at this late hour. He is still awake but this is the time he usually watches tv before he goes to bed."Shiff said. Marceline smiled and snickered,"We don't have time to stand around and wait until tomorrow. Besides that...don't you think father will be angry if his doorman rudely doesn't allow his daughter to see him?I think it would be wise to let me pass."Marceline stepped forward eyes glowing hovering inches from his face.

"Oh my apologies please don't say anything to your father about this. Surely I can ignore the rules just this once and let you through. You are the Lord of Evil's daughter so I'm sure he won't mind now that I think about it. You all go ahead I'll stay here at my post. Miss Marceline knows the way so you can find your way around on your own yes?"Shiff asked playing with his mustache nervously again."Yes we'll be 'll be going now."Marceline grinned walking past Shiff and opened a plain red door. Walking through it we all followed closely behind her not wanting to get lost in this place.

"Don't mind Shiff. He's not a bad guy he's just a stickler for rules. When my father orders him to do something he does exactly what he says down to the last word no ifs,ands, or doesn't mean to be rude he just was trying to follow orders. My father tends to be strict with the servants and gaurds here so if they disobey him and he gets angry he usually transforms them into something ugly or embarrassing. My father has a weird sense of whats right or wrong but he does fix things when something goes wrong in the Nightosphere. Plus he's all powerful so the people would never dare rise up against him even if they didn't like something he did. Alot of my powers I inherited from others I got when I got turned into a vampire."Marceline said as she kept winding around corners following the path only she knew.

The inside of this castle was strange. The outside was covered in emerald and the foyer looked like a room in a gothic style castle. The rest of the rooms in the castle though resembled rooms in a simple human house with exception of the long,winding hallways."So how did you become a vampire?"I asked hoping it wasn't too personal to ask a question like that. Wait a minute we slept in the same sleeping bag last night and she fingered me for glob's sake. We should be able to talk about anything now though she might be shy around the others.

"It is a long shorten it up when I was born my dad arranged a marriage for me to the guy who was the Vampire Prince at the time. When I was eighteen we got married and he turned me into a vampire. He was nice to me in public because he didn't want to anger his dad the Vampire King or my dad but in private he called me names. HE was always rude to me and slept around with other day he killed his father to get the throne faster. He was always hungry for more he told me he was planning on taking on my dad in battle and taking over the nightosphere for himself. I killed him so he wouldn't start a war and because he killed his own people for no other reason than they weren't obedient enough or he saw them flirting with me."Marceline explained.

"He sounds like a jerk."I carefully stated. "Yeah the other vampires didn't like him so they were glad when they found out he was our marriage was legal they still see me as their queen even though I was the one that killed course a few years ago I dated a wizard but he wasn't much better so I broke up with him. He expected me to do everything for him like a slave almost and he stole and sold something very important to me. Now I'm fine though."Marceline shrugged.

We came to a long hallway and three door down on the left was a door Marceline stopped in front knocked hard on the door. "What did I say about visitors?"a demon's voice boomed. The door flew open so hard it almost came off the hinges. A blue demon in a black suit towered angrily in the doorway. When he saw Marceline he shrunk down to a more normal height and his eyes widened in surprise.

Then his thin lips curled into a sharp toothed smile."My little monster!"He exclaimed Marceline up in a bone crushing hug. When he let her back down she was blushing."Dad I'm not two I'm two hundred. That name is embarrassing! This is my dad Hunson Abadeer Lord of Evil."Marceline said rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smile."Oh come on don't be that way. Oh you brought Orthar. Is that weapon ready you promised me?"Hunson leaned forward expectantly.

"Yes this is the new sword I made. It has a special blue magical stone in it so it can freeze anything it comes in contact with. Of course it can't freeze fire since fire is too hot but it can put the fire out. It won't freeze the user of the sword though. Anyone who is holding the sword or carrying it in a sheath will not be harmed by it's magic but anyone else that the sword senses has bad intentions will be frozen." Orthar proudly announced showing the sword to Hunson.

"Ah this is a great sword. You've really outdone yourself this time.I will send a messenger to your house with the payment we agreed on before in a few days. This ice sword would be handy against that Flame Princess too that has been causing trouble in my kingdom. The Ice Queen hasn't been seen lately so I'm not sure if she's still in the picture or not though."Hunson said scratching his chin in thought.

"That is part of the reason I came to visit you today Dad. This candy girl's name is Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum. She's the princess of a candy kingdom in the surface world of Ooo. The Lich used some crazy magic to try to take over and destroy the surface world but he was that his magic faded but this princess was caught up in his magic by accident and was transported here. When she arrived she fell down holding on to a broken tree trunk which crushed the Ice Queen to death. I saw her body with my own eyes right after it happened so I know for sure she's definitely dead."Marceline said stepping forward.

"Well at least that is one less person trying to upset how I have things set up around all that's left is the Flame Princess still on the loose running amok. By the way who are these other people with you and why did you bring them and this princess with you?You know it's after hours."Hunson asked.

"Yes I know but we've traveled all this way together since I was going with the princess anyway to see you they all decided to escort all the Flame Princess is still out there and they thought we'd all be safer in a group the princess doesn't know how things are in the Nightosphere so it would have been dangerous to let her go anywhere alone."Marceline said.

"True but why are all these people here to see me?Orthar I know came to show me the weapon he created for my gaurds and army. These others...did they come with requests? If so they can come tomorrow and get in line with the rest."Hunson said ready to turn and go back in his room. "Wait Dad please are my friends. Their requests are not silly things they are very important!"Marceline begged.

"Fine you have my attention. I'm not promising I'll do anything but I'll at least hear what you have to say after all I am your father."Hunson nodded."Princess Bubblegum would like to go back home to her kingdom and I really like her,"Marceline blushed,"So I'd like permission to open a portal and send her back so she can be with her candy people again. Also Jack here looks like a scarecrow now but he used to be a regular demon until he was turned into this by the Flame would like for you to use your magic to turn him back to his normal demon self. Also this big guy next to me is Morgum. He's my bands biggest family is being threatened by the Flame Princess and he'd like to be your guard at the castle if you give him special powers to fight better."

"So many requests so much work they ask me to do. They are your friends though so I suppose I can't turn them away. I have a deal for you. Defeat the Flame Princess and I promise to grant all your wishes. The mission will be dangerous though and I won't take responsibility if you get killed. The decision is yours but know this. My Marcy is a vampire and a half demon on top of it but most importantly she is my daughter and my only she gets hurt helping you or killed I will skin you all alive,drown you in your own blood,burn your bodies,and dance in your ashes...understand?"Hunson asked with his eyes glowing.

The whole group except for Marceline by one they all said they accepted his terms. "I will also go with them. I used to be a warrior before I started making weapons after all and I'd like to help if I can."Orthar said. "Bring this sword with you then. I would like to know how it holds up again this princess of flames I hear so much will be a test to see how strong your sword really is. Try to bring it back in once piece Orthar after you've defeated the princess. If it lasts I will buy as many from you as I have soldiers."Hunson said turning and retreated back into his room.

"Yes my lord!"Orthar called after him. Marceline turned and walked down the maze of hallways and rooms with us the way we passed through the foyer again and stepped out into the city outside the castle. We passed the various stalls and emerald houses that we had passed earlier but as we approached the gate we heard panicked voices outside the city gate flew open and the guards we saw outside the gate before came running past us.

"Run it's the Flame Princess she's too strong!She burned up our staff and our cleavers were no effect!"both guards said and they ran for the castle. We all ran outside the gate to see the entire poppy field aflame and there right in front of it was the woman of the hour. Eyes glowing red and flames dancing in her hands she smiled."Fuck that Hunson Abadeer. He sends you children out to fight me with rocks and sticks like a common dog?!I am the Flame Princess master of the flame! I am the true evil here and I am your god!You have fought me ever since I have arrived and defiance has it's own rewards! All bad children go to Hell!!"She screamed and then she lunged forward her body a burning inferno.

NOTE:THE FLAME PRINCESS HAS COME TO GO HEAD TO HEAD WITH MARCELINE AND FRIENDS INSTEAD OF HIT AND RUNNING LIKE SHE HAS BEFORE. THIS IS THE ULTIMATE TEST FOR THE GROUP'S STRENGTH AND ORTHAR'S NEW SWORD...BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH?BACK AT THE CASTLE THE LORD OF EVIL WAITS FOR THEIR RETURN OR LACK THEREOF. WILL BUBBLEGUM EVER GET TO GO BACK HOME AGAIN AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN HER AND MARCELINE?


	7. TO HELL AND BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SMACK DOWN TIME! MARCELINE AND FRIENDS GO AT IT WITH THE FLAME PRINCESS. WHO WILL WIN? ALSO WILL HUNSON ABADEER KEEP HIS PROMISE TO GRANT THE WISHES OF MARCELINE'S FRIENDS OR WILL HE MAKE EXCUSES?

CHAPTER 7:TO HELL AND BACK

The Flame Princess's flames burned bright as she charged forward full speed. Jack's head started glowing with an eerie black put his hands up to his mouth and a black flame flowed out of his mouth. It formed a big ball of black energy in his hands and it grew quickly until it was the size of a volleyball until he released his hold on it with a shout of "Black Barrage!"

A black,crackling beam of light shot out straight for the Flame Princess. She screeched to a halt and jumped to the side to dodge his attack. Infuriated she raised her arms in the air and began firing fire balls at him. He dodged most of the fire balls but one of them hit his hopped around trying to put the fire out with his hands but it was no use. Orthar ran to him using his sword on the flames.

The fire was too hot to freeze but the fire melted the ice it created and water always beats ice. The flames fizzled out and Jack calmed down a little. "This isn't working we need to work together. Bonnie stay back! We'll handle this!"Marceline yelled before she charged forward. Marceline transformed into a huge bat. She flew all around Flame Princess getting far too close for my liking.

"Marceline be careful!"I yelled after her. The Flame Princess cackled loudly and began firing fire balls at Marcy trying to knock her out of the way. Marceline was too fast for her though with her vampire speed easily dodging her fire. Jack hid behind a nearby rock and charged up another attack. His glowing Jackolantern head was easy to see but the Flame Princess was too distracted right now.

Orthar snuck up slowly behind the Flame Princess in the chaos of battle and she didn't notice that either. Jack put his hands up again to his face and flames poured into his hands. After it got big enough he leaned just far enough to shoot a beam around it to catch Flame Princess by surprise. "Black Barrage!" he called again sending a black beam straight toward Flame Princess. "Duck Marceline!" Orthar yelled.

Marceline ducked just in time. Morgum flapped his wings hard throwing the Flame Princess off balance. Orthar swung his blade but missed since Flame Princess just jerked sideways a bit to catch her did however manage to make contact with her flames. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"She shrieked as the ice turned water drenched her from head to toe. Her flames flickered one last time and fizzled into nothing.

"Whooooooosh!"Jack's Black Barrage attack hit Flame Princess square in the chest. She screeched again as she was blown over backwards and Orthar had to jump out of the way or he'd get hit too. Flame Princess rolled end over end from the force of the blast. When she came to a stop her crown flew off her head and landing in the dirt with a whump. The strange stone in the crown flew out of it and rolled a few feet away.

The Flame Princess laid there on the ground unconscious her flames temporarily out. Orthar leaned over her about to stab her in the chest. "Wait I've seen a stone like this before."Marceline said inspecting the glowing stone that fell out of the princess's crown. "What is it Marcy?"I asked gazing over at her."This is a magic stone of a special kind. They stopped selling these because along time ago a law was made not to use them. They are really dangerous. If a person wears this whoever put their magic into this stone can control their bodies."Marceline said wide eyed.

"I've never heard of something like that but I haven't lived even half as long as you."Jack said hopping up next to Marceline. "Wow thanks man you just made me feel like an old woman. Hahahaha. Anyways lets take Flame-o over there to my Dad and bring this stone too so he can decide what he wants to definitely isn't right here." Marceline said putting the stone in her pocket. Orthar nodded and picked Flame Princess up.

They all went back through the Emerald City and reentered the castle. "I was watching the battle from a window. I see you've defeated the Flame Princess."Hunson Abadeer said stepping from the shadows in the hallway the group was just walking down. "Yea we caught her by surprise and for now she's dad look at this stone. This is one of those mind control magic stones wizards used to make isn't it?It was in the princess's crown but it fell out when we attacked her. I think someone might have been controlling Flame Princess this whole time."Marceline explained.

"Yes that is definitely a mind control stone. I haven't seen one in several hundred years ever since they were outlawed all across Ooo and the Nightosphere. The question is who would make her cause all this trouble in my kingdom?Who would have such a big grudge against me or the Nightosphere that they'd go so far as to do this and let the princess take the blame for it?"Hunson asked scratching his head.

"We should wait until she wakes up and ask her that. She probably saw who did this to her when she got that stone put in her is no telling how long she'll take to wake up though."I mentioned. Hunson leaned over Flame Princess who Orthar had laid on the floor. He began speaking in a strange language and his hand glowed for a second as he touched Flame Princess's eyelashes fluttered for a moment and then her eyes flew open.

Whoosh! Her flames roared back into life and recovered her body. "Huh oh thank goodness you have the magic stone!"She said looking toward Hunson who had the stone she was talking about in her hand."I'm sorry I caused so much trouble around here and hurt alot of people. I didn't mean to do any of it. My father tricked me by taking out the normal stone in my crown and putting in this magic one he enchanted without me knowing. I put my crown on and at first I didn't feel different but then my father started ordering me to go to the Nightosphere and I did. I didn't want to but my body moved on it's own no matter how hard I tried to stop walking."Flame Princess cried.

"We believe you but why would your father use his own daughter to attack my kingdom?What did I ever do to him?"Hunson's eyebrows furrowed. "Right after I put my crown on and that stone activated he sent me to the Nightosphere but before I left he told me his plan. He said before you dated your wife he was madly in love with you showed up and started flirting with her she completely ignored him and fell in love with you almost instantly. As revenge he was going to make me do everything he could to cause trouble for you. I didn't want to do any of those things but because of the stone every time he put an order in my mind my body obeyed. I couldn't even control what I said. All the things I said were the things he wanted me to say until now."Flame Princess said teary eyed.

"Oh I understand how the stone works. I've seen them before they became illegal.I think it's time I paid a visit to the Fire Kingdom I'll deal with your father myself. I won't kill him that would start a war between his kingdom and mine but I think I will give him some scares. I'll leave the princess with my guards. Orthar will you take this young lady to the dining room and guard her until I return?When I get back I'll send her back to her kingdom but first I want to have some fun getting even with her father without her getting in the way."Hunson winked.

"Yessir!"Orthar saluted and led a reluctant Flame Princess away and Hunson handed her jeweless crown back to her as she passed. "Before I go I believe I made a promise to all of you. Normally all I do is cause chaos but I do grant wishes rarely for those who do favors for me. Now come to me scarecrow...I know a spell to set things right with you."Hunson nodded in his direction.

Jack hopped forward to stand nervously in front of the Lord of Evil. Hunson raised his hands above his head chanting in a strange language then he brought his hands down in front of his chest and clapped. Black lightning crackled up his arms and a red pentagram glowed for a second under Jack's stick legs. Jack's whole body glowed red and then in a huge puff of black smoke he yelled. He was hid from view by the smoke for a few seconds but then it dissipated and he appeared in a different form.

We all went wide eyed as he stepped forward no longer a scarecrow like figure at all. He was a five foot tall red demon that resembled a giant lizard with bat wings coming out his back. "Ah thank you! I'm back to my old self again!"Jack exclaimed twirling around. "Okay now as far as Morgum goes you may be a castle guard like you asked and also I will give you powers to help you protect this place and the rest of the Nightosphere."Hunson gestured in a strange way and Morgum's eyes glowed for a second.

"Whoa what was that?"Morgum asked. "You can breath fire now and you can move much faster than you could before. I modified you body with a simple magic last but not least the princess that came from the surface of Ooo. Didn't you say your name was Bonnibel Bubblegum?" "Y-yes"I said nervously. Hunson stepped closer with a smile.

"Normally I don't allow anyone to leave the Nightosphere not alive anyway. For you I will make an exception though. After all I promised I would if Flame Princess was defeated and also Marceline seems fond of you. I may be an old demon but I can put two and two together. I have never seen Marceline smile that much at anyone." "Dad!"Marceline said face turning a deep shade of red.

"What?The blush says I'm right. Hehehehe. Okay Marceline feel free to send this one back to her kingdom. It was nice seeing you again Marceline come visit daddy again sometime soon. I need to take care of business with the Flame King but when you feel like coming back home I will be here whenever you need me."Hunson hugged Marceline one more time and walked through a nearby door waving goodbye to me.

I turned and found myself standing face to face with the one I loved. I was returning home but what about Marceline?Marceline hugged me tight giving me a slow,deep kiss. After awhile I pulled away from the kiss. "Marcy I am looking forward to going back to my people but...what about us?I love you and what if I never see you again?Promise me you'll come and visit."I begged desperately clinging to her shirt.

"Don't worry my work here is done. I'll be returning to Ooo after I get my things together here and get ready to leave. I love you too much to let you go forever. Wait for me Bonnibel Bubblegum."Marceline said with a smile as she gestured and a portal appeared behind me. "Marceline Abadeer you better be serious and come for me. Candy people can live forever but if you really love me you won't make me wait that long."I said letting go of her.

Marceline laughed and smiled that cocky crooked smile of hers."Or course."she said. "Remember you promised!I'll be waiting."I blew her a kiss. She swooped forward and kissed me on the lips with lightning speed and then she whispered "Goodbye." and pushed me backwards into the portal. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the gray hand that just let go.

NOTE:HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. FAVE,FOLLOW,COMMENT WHATEVER YOU LIKE I LOVE ALL THE FEEDBACK. NEXT TIME IN THE WIZARD OF OOO BUBBLEGUM IS BACK IN THE CANDY KINGDOM BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FAVORITE VAMPIRE? NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE LAST CHAP OF THIS FANFIC AND IT CONTAINS SMUT SO BE YE WARNED. BE PREPARED FOR...THE RETURN OF THE QUEEN.


	8. RETURN OF THE QUEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUBBLEGUM RETURNS TO THE CANDY KINGDOM AND EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL....OR IS IT?WHERE THE HECK IS MARCELINE?

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SADLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC. DON'T WORRY THOUGH I WILL WRITE MORE STORIES!IT HAS BEEN A WILD,CRAZY RIDE AND TO YOU FANS WHO WERE PATIENT WITH ME ALL THROUGH THIS PROCESS AND FOLLOWED OR FAVED MY STORY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A GRAPHIC SEX SCENE BETWEEN OUR TWO FAVORITE LADIES BUBBLEGUM AND MARCI AND NO CENSORING I WARN YOU SO IF THAT OFFENDS YOU PLEASE GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE! LOL BUT SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE BEEN THE SONG HEY THERE DELILAH IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT IS NOT MY SONG.I TAKE NO CREDIT.

CHAPTER 8:RETURN OF THE QUEEN

It had been two weeks since I had arrived back at the Candy Kingdom. I still remember how it happened just like it had been yesterday. After I fell through the portal I blacked out for a second. I awoke just as I saw the portal open again and I was sucked out of it landing in a bush headfirst. I struggled for a bit until I broke loose of it's branches and sat up. Peppermint butler was there in front of the bush holding a pair of shears in the middle of pruning the bush I just squashed half flat.

At soon as he saw it was me he threw the shears down and ran toward me shouting my name in excitement and asking me if I was okay. The banana guards also ran over when they heard him shout my name and also assisted in helping me out of the bush. After I insisted I was fine and cleaned myself up in my bathroom Peppermint returned to my side. He began asking me a stream of unending questions about where I went and how I got back.

I told him everything after all I had nothing to hide. Well everything except how Marceline and I slept together I remembered with a blush. I did tell him about how she protected me and introduced me to her father which helped me return and I told him how I felt about the vampire woman. He had been surprisingly supportive saying he had met Marceline before a long time ago before he started working for my family as a butler. He also said he knew Marceline's father and does errands for him because he owes him for reasons he'd rather not say.

I was curious but didn't ask anymore about Hunson after all Peppermint was dead set about not going into detail. It probably wasn't something I wanted to know anyway considering Marceline's father is the Lord of Evil. It turned out time passes differently in the Nightosphere. It had been two days in the Nightosphere before I returned to my kingdom but when I got back it had only been a few hours here. The candy people had calmly returned to their homes after the storm passed and had only been without me for a few hours so no panic occurred. I was worried this whole time over nothing it seemed.

All my friends all over the land of Ooo came by the day after I arrived home to celebrate me coming back safe and sound. Don't get me wrong I was glad to be back home surrounded by the citizens I knew best and being able to see my friends again but I was having trouble focusing. Ever since I got back there seemed to be one thing or person rather that my mind kept wandering back to...Marceline. Even thinking about her makes my heart ache.

I hadn't seen her since I came back from the Nightosphere. I asked around every day since hoping one of my friends had caught a glimpse of her somewhere in Ooo. Then yesterday I got news from Finn and Jake of a strange vampire woman that came to their tree house saying it was her old house and she came to reclaim it. At first she kicked them out but ended up moving somewhere else letting Finn and Jake move back to their house because she felt bad for making them leave.

If she was here in Ooo why hadn't she said anything yet? Did she find someone else to chase after and forget about me? Every day passed slowly without her and I tried to busy myself with my usual tasks to pass the time. I had boring royal meetings,told Ice King to buzz off when he flirted with me over and over ick,did experiments in the lab,and read to the young candy subjects. Nothing kept me from gazing out the window looking for her.

Even now I'm still waiting. After waiting all day for her to appear I decided not even science could fill the empty space in my life while she was gone. I sighed and gave up putting my vials down on my lab table and pulled off my sticky gloves. After I hung my lab coat next to the door I walked out heading down the hall my mind everywhere but here. I might as well go to my room and go to bed I thought since I have nothing better to do right now. I followed the hall down toward my room and heard the sound of faint guitar music drifting towards me. As I walked on the words that were being sung with the music became clear...

"Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me."

My eyes went wide as I realized who's voice that sounded like. I ran toward my room hair flying. As soon as I got to the door I grabbed the knob and threw the door open wide to see...nothing. My room looked exactly as it always did and it appeared to be empty. I sighed and walked over to the window. The sun was now almost completely set and the sky was a dark purple. My eyes started to tear up.

I must be delusional. I thought for sure I heard her voice and I got my hopes up only to be disappointed. I blinked and the tears disappeared. No my Marci would never abandon me she must have good reasons for not being here yet. I stripped off all my clothes and threw on some pajamas. I jumped on the bed and pulled the covers up to my waist closing my eyes.

My mind drifted again and I began to think of Marceline and how she looked the last time I saw her. Her skin shining in the moonlight,her tight clothes,her piercing eyes,her gorgeous hair,...those...lips. I felt my skin get hotter the more I thought her and I started feeling myself get wet. My hand slid down slowly to the top of my pajama pants and slithered underneath the band. I visualized her touching me as I began to rub myself. "Thump!"

My hand jerked out of my pants as I quickly looked where the sound came from. Around the corner I could barely see the hem of a maid's outfit and the sound of shuffling. Damn that butler of mine! "Peppermint what did I say about wearing a maid's outfit in the castle? Your uniform is your suit and tie you know that!The first time I ignored it but now you are pushing it mister!Just what are you doing here this time of night anyway?"I called out.

"Dust bunny killing!" A smooth, deep voice answered. "What?!" I asked confused. "Hmm?My bad I'll just go then Miss 'tude." A voice very unpeppermint like called back. My heart skipped a beat. There stepping out from around the corner was a vampire queen Marceline to be exact dressed in a very short maid's outfit in MY bedroom. The duster she was carrying turned into her ax guitar in a poof of eyes teared up again as she hovered over to me. "Oh sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to make you cry. I just turned invisible to build the suspense and catch you by surprise when you thought you were hearing things."Marceline apologized rubbing my cheek. "Marci!"I shrieked grabbing her around the neck,"I missed you. So that was you singing that lovely song. Where have you been?"I sobbed between tears.

She set her guitar on the floor against the wall."I had to pack my stuff in the Nightosphere and find a place to move here in Ooo. I had a place but people are living there now so I picked someplace else. Those dudes said they were friends of yours."Marceline said hugging me back. "Yes Finn is the human and Jake is the dog.I'm so glad you are here. It was so long since I saw you last. I thought maybe you forgot about me and decided not to come."I buried my head in her neck feeling her bite marks in her neck against my cheek.

"And forget about my princess?Never. Now I'm back in Ooo and we can see each other all we want. I won't have to live forever all along anymore. You have no idea what that means to me."Marceline whispered running her finger tips over my face blushed a deep shade of red. "Aah I missed seeing that. My favorite color bubblegum red." Marceline leaned forward giving me a long kiss.

Her tongue slid over my bottom lip pushing lightly to gain access. I was not an accomplished kisser but I knew to open my mouth now. As soon as it opened her forked tongue slid in bumping against mine. I tried to explain to push her away to explain I might not be very good at french kissing but she grabbed my wrists. "Sssh don't worry about it just relax. I'll take care of everything. If something hurts though and you want to stop let me know."She whispered trying not to be too loud.

She kissed me again this time with more passion. Her tongue boldly dove into my mouth this time without asking permission. She began swirling her tongue slowly around mine and she hovered lower and lower in the air until she was laying right on top of mouth opened wider as she began sucking my tongue gently the tips of her fangs grazing slightly over my taste buds.I moaned into her mouth at the sensation.

I could feel her smirk against me at the sound I made. This made me blush darker if that was even possible and suddenly I felt her hands slide up my stomach slowly and before I knew it she was groping my breasts. Anyone else would have gotten slapped in the face but since it was Marceline I actually enjoyed it. A creature of the night is on top of me doing lewd things to me and listening to my unprincess like heat in my body pooled between my thighs.

The kiss was broken by Marceline pulling away and I thought she was going to stop the whole thing. I moaned in happy surprise when she slid her mouth down to my neck sucking and licking along my neck. Her hands let go of my breasts and slid my pajama pants down to my knees. Marceline rubbed my thighs in slow circles moving slowly to my inner kissing me again she pulled my pants off the rest of the way and threw them next to my bed.

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to touch her too. I pulled the low cut neckline of her maid dress down lower. She wasn't wearing a bra to my surprise so her full breasts bounced free. I began to knead them gently with my hands. She began rubbing my crotch through my panties. "Marceline why are you wearing a maid's outfit anyway?"I asked between raspy breaths."A fantasy of mine what can I say. I blended in with the other maids so I didn't have to turn myself invisible plus I always wanted to do this."She explained.

"Do what?"I asked. "This."She whispered sitting up and pulling her maid's dress up on the bottom in the front. At first all I saw was a pair of skull print panties but as I watched a large bulge started to form. It was a large,long bulge about eight inches and fairly I stared at it in surprise it started to twitch."Marci ...is that?"I asked shocked. "Yes I am a shapeshifter after all I can change my body however I want. Don't worry you won't get pregnant though I still don't have male parts on the me have you...please."Marceline begged.

I must admit to myself even I am curious about how this will feel and as a scientist I'm always willing to experiment no pun intended. "Go ahead let's try it."I nodded my consent with lust clouded eyes. She began kissing my thighs working her way up slowly toward the prize. Her tongue slithered up under the edge of my underwear moving it aside and licking forked tongue slide between my lower lips that were wet with rubbed my slick folds back and forth slow at first but building speed gradually.

I gasped twisting at this new sensation but gray hands held my thighs still until one of them slid my nightshirt up over my breasts. I had forgotten to put on a bra I remembered as my bare breasts stared back at me. Marceline smirked and moved her mouth up her my left breast. She began sucking and licking my dark pink nipple while rubbing her palm against the other. My back arched at the feeling she was giving me and she switched breasts with her mouth.

My nipple slid out of her mouth with a wet sound. Her hand slid my underwear down and off throwing it on the ground gazed up at me with half lidded eyes."I'm going to fill you up so full you won't have room to think of anyone else.I'm going to fuck until you explode."She said in my ear. She reached down and with one gesture ripped her underwear in two revealing her new appendage she grew for me.

Free of it's confines it stood proud and hard right in front of slid forward slowly until it was pressed against my wet slit and her hard cock grinded slowly against me up and down. I wanted her now I couldn't wait. My hips rose and pushed against her making her grind harder."Marceline please don't make me wait."I begged. She kissed me again groping my breasts slowly. Stopping she grabbed her length in her hand."Are you sure you are ready?"She asked me.

I frantically nodded."I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now." My hands moved and held tight onto the sheets. She rubbed her tip against my slit getting it wet with my juices.I could feel her harden even more and she pushed forward slowly entering my dripping hole. I felt the burn as it started to reach my barrier since I was a virgin but I wanted Marceline to be the one to take me so I bit my lip waiting for her to continue.

Not seeing me trying to resist she pushed gently started bucking her hips against me pushing herself into me inch by inch. With one hard thrust she went in all the way to the hilt."Aahn!" I whined looping my legs around her waist. "Stop?"she questioned. I shook my head no."I heard it's normal to hurt a little the first time keep going."I insisted.

She began thrusting slowly again giving me time to adjust to her massive size. After a few pumps the pain eased off and my pussy started pulsing for a different reason. I moaned again this time with pleasure. Marceline took the hint and started pumping faster drilling me deep over and over. "Oh god Marci harder harder! Right there oh don't stop Marci!"I croaked my throat gone dry from panting."Shit Bonni you're fucking tight."She panted her face tinged red with a blush.

She shoved her hands under my buttocks and lifted me up off the bed. Just when I was about to ask what she was doing she rammed into me. It felt like my whole body was on fire so I knew I couldn't take much more of this before my peak hit. She grabbed my buttocks so hard her nails drew a bit of blood and she used them as handles to drive herself into me as hard as she could. I could feel her cock start to flex and I realized she probably transformed her clit to make her appendage and she was near her limit too."Fuck oh yes. B-bonni I'm cl-close."She wheezed.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand and with the other I pushed her over on her back still in her maid's costume. I pulled her dress up a bit higher as I rode her as hard as I could. By now all things were forgotten except sending myself and Marceline over the edge any way possible. I leaned forward biting hard on her neck pounding myself down on her as far as I could."Marci break me take me oh yes!" The whole bed shook and creaked under our weight. Marceline's claws dug into my back and she screamed,"Bonni oh god!" I felt her clit vibrate hard inside me.

That's all it took to send me over the top. I arched my back and muscles clenched around her and throbbed uncontrollably. I continued to rock back and forth until the spasmed slowed to a I collapsed on top of her limp from exhaustion. I felt her body shift back to it's normal form at the waist as her ragged breathing started to even out. When I finally remembered how to breath again I said,"Wow that was even better than last time."

"Yes and we didn't have to be worried about waking up our friends only a few feet away this time either.I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum."She whispered wiping my bangs out of my eyes. "And I you Marceline Abadeer my wonderful vampire queen."I said smiling. We kissed one more time and then we pulled up the covers ready to get some rest for our tired bodies.I hugged my queen around the neck. A girl could get used to this.

THE END.

OKAY SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY I'M NOT DONE YET THOUGH I'LL WRITE MORE 'LL BE COMING SOON SO CHECK IT OUT TOO WHEN I POST IT. PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ANIME YURI PAIRING FANFICS YOU'D LIKE ME TO DO OR BUBBLINE YURI FICS TOO. THANKS FOR READING!ALSO I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DO SOME ANIME FANFICS AS THE NEXT PROJECT I STARTED ON BUT I GOT ANOTHER IDEA FOR A BUBBLINE FIC NO ONE HAS DONE YET. IT WILL BE CALLED !BUBBLEGUM PANIC:JAPAN REVOLUTION! IT WILL BE OUT SOON AND WILL BE A MULTI CHAPTER AU WITH A ORIGINAL PLOT. HINT:ADVENTURE TIME AS AN AND KINGDOMS ARE THE SAME BUT THEY EXIST IN JAPAN PAST AND SINCE MARCELINE'S DAD HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH BONNI'S DAD FOR A FEW YEARS THEY INTRODUCE MARCELINE TO THE THEN VERY YOUNG CANDY PRINCESS. THEY BECOME BEST FRIENDS BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE CANDY KING BETRAYS MARCELINE'S FATHER AND GETS EXECUTED BY THE CANDY COURT FOR HIS CRIMES?A NEW KING IS ELECTED AS THE CANDY COURT GETS RID OF THE PRINCESS TO PREVENT HER FROM TAKING OVER THE KINGDOM AS A CORRUPT RULER LIKE HER FATHER WAS. HOW YOU ASK?BONNI GETS A ABONDONED IN THE WILDERNESS WHERE A STRANGER FINDS HER AND SELLS HER AS A SLAVE!WHAT WILL SHE DO NOW AND WILL SHE EVER SEE HER BEST FRIEND AND CRUSH. THE SEE YOU NEXT TIME-YURIPANDA


End file.
